


Shutter Tails

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [16]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, F/M, Groping, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Photography, Reference to the Archie Comics, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex with Camera, Shower Sex (Mentioned... Again), Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: Requested by Asperger Hero. On a friend trip, Tails invents a Polaroid Camera to take some pictures. He shows it to his friends who show immediate interest, particularly Amy, who wants him to take some pictures of her. He agrees but things start to become a little hot as Tails endures all of her poses. What will lead up to it?
Relationships: Amy Rose/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Kudos: 3





	Shutter Tails

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for a user on this website for once. I would like to thank Asperger Hero for requesting this fic, I really hope he likes it. Make sure to read the end for some important notes.

Tails awoke with a yawn and a stretch. He stretched out his arms until he heard a satisfying snap in them and slowly lifted himself out of bed. He walked over to the window, opened the curtains and admired the view he saw out the window. He and the rest of Team Sonic were currently on a well deserved holiday after foiling the evil plans of Dr Eggman once again. The view he was given out of his room was amazing, he had an amazing view of the nearby beach, as well as several beautiful plants.

But he didn't have all day to just stand there and admire the view he was given out of his window, there was work to be done. The house that Team Sonic was staying in had a room which Tails had immediately called so that he could tinker away in it. Before they went on vacation he was in the middle of making something special, so he was slightly crestfallen that they were going on a holiday which would stop him from finishing it. But Sonic suggested that he should take his stuff with him so he could continue tinkering away while they were there. Once Tails laid eye on this big room with enough room for all of the equipment he had brought with him, he had taken it and continued to work on it, not without having some fun with his friends on the side though.

He was excited today in particular because he was almost finished, he just had to find a couple more parts and he would be all finished. So he stepped into the room, closed the door behind him, and began his work. About an hour later he was almost done.

"Come on" he muttered "Almost... YES, it's finished."

"Yo Tails" came the voice of his best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog "Are ya in there?"

"Yeah I am" Tails called from the other side of the door.

The door opened and in walked the blue hedgehog, smiling at his fox friend and patting him on the back.

"I keep telling you to stop waking up so early and going to play with your little toy" said Sonic "Your going to become sleep deprived if you keep at it."

"Alright alright" chucked Tails "I'm all finished now, I'll give you my full attention."

"Your finished?" said Sonic "What did ya make?"

"Here, I'll show you" said Tails, walking over to the table and picking up something small.

"What is it?" said Sonic "Looks like a... Polaroid camera?"

"As a matter of fact it is a Polaroid camera" said Tails.

Sonic stared at Tails in disbelief. Tails looked up at Sonic's look, confused as to why his friend was giving him a look like that.

"Is something wrong Sonic?" asked Tails.

"This is why you were busting your ass for several weeks?" said Sonic incredulously "To build something that already exists? If you wanted a camera why didn't you just go out and buy one?"

"I can give you two answers" said Tails "One, why would I waste money to buy one if I have the materials necessary lying around in my house. And two? Because this one is more special. It doesn't just take pictures, but you can also set a filter before the film prints out a picture, you can even Photoshop the picture to look cool before it prints out to."

"Wow" said Tails "So basically you programmed a computer app into this thing?"

"Yeah" said Tails "I wanted to snap some fun photos of us and our friends and then edit them to make them funnier or cooler."

"That's wicked cool bro" said Sonic, taking the camera and looking it over "So how does it work?"

"I'll show you" said Tails "Take a picture of me."

Sonic did as Tails asked and used the camera's lenses to focus on Tails. When he got the perfect frame and angle, he clicked the button and took the photo.

"Wow no flash either?" said Sonic "That's gonna be easier on peoples eyes."

"Yeah I did take that into account" said Tails "So keep your eyes in the lenses, is it showing you the picture you took of me?"

"Yeah" said Sonic "Looking into the lenses."

"Alright" said Tails "Now press the green button on the side of it."

Sonic identified the green button and pressed it. Looking through the lenses again he could see he now had the options to change the filter and crop certain parts of the image, he could even see that he could add stickers on the picture.

"This is really cool Tails" said Sonic.

"Now if you want to change the image you can just use the little D-Pad on the other side and press the blue button underneath it when you want to do something to the picture. When your finished, press the green button again and then press the red button and then it will print off the picture."

"But what if you don't want to edit it at a certain time but want to edit it later" asked Sonic.

"I took that into account" said Tails "And all you have to do is press the red and blue button at the same time and it will save the picture in a file until your ready to edit it and when your ready just hit the blue and red button at the same time again."

"Wow, this is way past cool tech right here buddy" said Sonic, fiddling around with some of the editing tools.

"Thanks Sonic" said Tails.

Tails waited patiently as Sonic did a bit of playing around with the camera, and then he saw his finger move up toward the red button that indicated it was finished. The slit at the bottom of the camera produced a slightly dark shaded photo of Tails wearing a red suit, a black wig, in perfect interpretation of his anti-counterpart, Miles, except he was smiling, which was something that the emo Tails practically never did.

"Really Sonic?" said Tails, looking at the picture.

"Hey, you shouldn't give this sort of power to me buddy" said Sonic.

"You may be right" said Tails, taking the camera away from Sonic.

"Hey come on buddy, don't be mad over a simple thing like that" said Sonic.

"I'm not" said Tails, grinning "It was pretty funny, but I remember what happened when you borrowed Amy's camera for a bit."

"Oh yeah" said Sonic, laughing "I think that was the first time she wouldn't talk to me for a week."

"Speaking of Amy, should we show her and Knuckles this?" asked Tails.

"Dude, they're gonna love it" said Sonic "I can imagine the stupid but funny stuff Knux would make with this thing."

So the two of them left Tails's temporary lab and walked up to the kitchen together where Knuckles and Amy were sitting together, eating breakfast. Their heads raised when they saw them enter.

"So the little rascal was playing with his tools and tech early in the morning again?" chuckled Knuckles, ruffling Tails's hair.

"Knuckles" laughed Tails, trying to bat his hand away "I'm not a little kid anymore, no need to act like that."

"Guys, you have to see this amazing device Tails created" said Sonic, excitement popping in his eyes.

As the four friends ate their breakfast together, Sonic and Tails introduced Tails's amazing new camera to Knuckles and Amy. At first the two of them were just as perplexed as Sonic was when he was shown the camera, but after the two of them explained just what it could do they were just as sold on the camera as Sonic was.

"I'm not really into all this confusing technology" said Knuckles "But this really is a cool device."

"It's way past cool" exclaimed Sonic.

"It is quite amazing to have a camera that will print a picture as soon as it's edited" said Amy, examining the camera and the edited picture Sonic took of Tails "It's sort of a pain to go through the process of hooking up a computer or camera to a printer to print them off. It's nice to have something that can do everything faster."

"I'm glad I got it finished while we were on holiday" said a beaming Tails "Imagine all the cool stuff we could make with that thing while we're here with plenty of amazing sights to see at the beach, forest and plains, and that's not even scratching the surface."

"I am so going to try and sneak a picture of that Egghead when we get back" snickered Sonic "Imagine all the funny stuff we could come up with there."

"As fun as that sounds I may have to put a stop to that idea Sonic" said Tails "If we do try to ruin Eggman's life this makes us no better people than he is."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. Dang it" said Sonic regretfully.

The four friends continued to chat peacefully, not just on what they could do with the camera, but also discussing funny or fond memories they have had together as not only a team, but as longtime friends. After they had all finished their breakfast, they decided to go spend a nice long day at the beach. Sonic, Knuckles and Amy all insisted that Tails should bring his camera, and even if they didn't Tails probably would have taken it with him anyway.

They all prepared themselves for a swim, except for Sonic because of his own fear of water as he still to this day had not learned to swim. Tails and Knuckles dressed up in a pair of swim trunks and Amy had dressed up in a pink and red swimsuit which made three of the guys jokingly wolf-whistle her just to make her blush.

"Oh you three are so childish" she said to them.

Before leaving for the beach they also all reluctantly put sunscreen on their bodies. The sun was so blazing hot that the fur on their bodies would not be enough for them to prevent being sunburned. But all three of them hated it having to go through the uncomfortable process of having to force the sunscreen through their fur. (Let me put it like this, do you hate it when sunscreen gets into your hair? If the answer is yes than imagine having to put it on when your entire body is covered in fur).

After a rather unpleasant fiasco of all four of them complaining about the cream in their fur, they were finally ready to go. It was quite the fun day, Tails and Knuckles pushed Sonic into a rather shallow part of the sea, which caused him to panic, Knuckles and Amy had a surfing competition and they all enjoyed a nice lunch of chilli dogs that Sonic had bought from the nearby snack bar. Later on Knuckles went back to surfing and 'accidentally' caused a big splash that crashed over Sonic, and during the fun day Tails had taken many amazing pictures with his camera.

Some of Tails's favourite pictures were the ones with a giant wave of water right over Sonic's head and it was edited with Sonic having ridiculous bulging eyes, and another great picture was of Knuckles. It started off with him standing on his hands on his surfboard but Tails's edited out the surfboard to make it look like that Knuckles was hand-standing on the tip of the wave.

"Hey Tails" called out Amy's voice.

"Hey, what's up Amy?" said Tails, turning to his pink friend.

"You wouldn't mind taking a picture of me, would you?" asked Amy.

"Of course not" said Tails "Is there anything you'd like me take a specific shot of or edit something in there."

"No no" giggled Amy "Just save the picture once you take it."

Tails's eyes raised slightly in suspicion at this, but he shrugged it off for now. Taking out the camera he pointed it at Amy, focused the shot on her and asked her if she was in the position she wanted to be in. She said yes, but Tails found her position a little bit questionable, one of her hands was on her bikini top and her legs were bent over, making her hips stick out in one direction a bit. Tails shrugged, he thought maybe it was just a girl thing and he took the picture. When it was taken he went to admire what he had taken, but blushed at what he saw. He had to be seeing things, Amy had taken the hand on her top and she had pulled it down a bit, showing off her cleavage, more than what had needed to be shown. The second he saw that he looked back up at the real Amy, but saw nothing like what he saw in the picture.

"Something wrong Tails?" she asked him.

"Er... well I... never mind" said Tails, shaking the thoughts out of his head, he saved the picture he took of Amy and went to go rest under the umbrella with Sonic.

The day at the beach ended and the four friends went home and had a peaceful time watching a movie together, and once it was over, all four of them went to their rooms and drifted off to sleep. As he slept peacefully in his own bed, Tails was invaded by weird dreams, all of them seemed to be connected to what he had seen on the beach earlier.

He was dreaming of that very moment of him taking that slightly naughty picture of Amy on the beach, except there was no one else around the beach, not even Sonic and Knuckles. When he went to take a picture of Amy she went further than what she did last time, instead of moving her top out of the away for him to see some of the goods, Amy instead whipped the thing off so he could see all of them. He stared in shock when Amy revealed her breasts to him, bouncing with each movement from the pink hedgehog. He was in such shock that the camera fell out of his hands and sunk into the sand below him as if it were quicksand. He then watched in awe as Amy began to walk over to them, swaying her hips from side to side as she did so, she got closer and closer with each step, eyeing him like a delicious piece of candy. Tails shuddered as she got close enough to touch his arm.

"W...Wha?" he cried out, shooting out of bed.

He was panting hard, sweat had completely covered his brow. Just what was that about?

"Ah, it was just a dream" he said to himself "Tails, you should be ashamed of yourself. Amy isn't that kind of person, besides she doesn't even love you, she loves you as a friend, it's Sonic she loves. Thinking about her like that? What is wrong with you?"

Yet he couldn't help but think about Amy and her figure when he talked about her. He shook his thoughts away very quickly though, and settled back down into bed to get back to sleep. Though he couldn't help but think that he heard something move while he was dreaming.

The next couple of days were weird ones, at least for Tails. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy went to a bunch of other places to go sightseeing and exploring and each time Amy would ask him to take a picture of her, and every time she would pull a naughty pose at the last second. These pictures ranged from her resting on the edge of a hot tub with her breasts resting right on the rim, to her bending over and pressing her rear end against a tree, there was even one with her resting on the roof of the house they were staying in, and when Tails took that picture, he got a good view right up her skirt.

Each passing night, these dreams Tails had about Amy only got hotter and hotter. But he kept convincing himself that it was nothing and to stop ogling Amy, she was his friend not an object for him to stare at for his enjoyment. But then came one particular night where he was all by himself with Amy.

It all started when Sonic and Knuckles went out to a nearby bar for a nice drink. But Amy and Tails knew them well and knew that they would overstay their welcome and get so drunk to the point of being practically blind. Sonic and Knuckles insisted that Tails and Amy joined them, but they turned it down. Tails wasn't a fan of alcoholic beverage and Amy just said she didn't feel like getting blindly drunk tonight. So with Sonic and Knuckles out and about, it was just Amy and Tails all by themselves. Tails was kind of wishing that he wasn't alone with Amy, mainly because of the dreams and thoughts he had been having of her lately. Amy on the other hand seemed quite excited at the thought of being alone with Tails for the night.

"So... er, what do you want to do?" asked Tails, feeling awkward being with Amy right now.

"Oh, I know exactly what we can do" said Amy happily "Wait right here, I want to show you something special."

Tails watched as Amy walked away from him, he could not help but notice that she was swaying her hips quite a bit as she walked into the lounge room. Shaking his head to clear it of these thoughts, he insisted to himself that Amy was not trying something and to stop acting so strange.

"You can come in now" she called from the lounge room.

Hearing her voice, Tails walked into the lounge room and looked around. To his surprise he could not see Amy anywhere, only his camera sitting on the table that was propped right in front of the couch.

"Amy" he called out "Where are you at?"

He got no response, he wondered if he should go looking for her when something about his camera caught his eye. There was a small note beside it. Curious, Tails walked over, sat down on the couch and picked up the note. All it said was 'Look at the pictures'. 'What pictures?' thought Tails. Then he could see that his camera was sitting on a small stack of photos. 'What could those be?' thought Tails. He picked up the camera and found that all of the pictures were facing down, so he picked up the pile and when he turned it around so that he could see one of the photo's his draw dropped and his eye pupils shrunk at what he saw.

It was all the pictures he had taken of Amy. But these pictures exposed even more of her body than before. As in she was not wearing anything. All of these pictures were of her, fully naked, pulling countless sexy poses.

"Do you like what you see Tails?" came a voice behind him.

Tails head snapped behind him and his jaw dropped even more. Standing right at the doorway was a naked Amy Rose. Without any clothes on, her body had grown quite curvy and busty. She wore a huge seductive smile on her face and her big breasts rose up and down with each breath.

"A...Amy" stuttered Tails "W...What're you..."

"Shh" said Amy, putting a finger on his lips.

She walked around the couch, gently took the photos of his hands and placed them back on the table. She then sat down in his lap and began to grind herself against the fox. Tails gave a small whimper as he felt his erection unsheathe and press against her crotch. Amy gave a small gasp as she felt it, it felt super big, she was even more excited now.

"Oooh" she cooed "Already ready to play? Excellent."

"A...Amy" whimpered Tails "What is this?"

"I want you Tails" Amy whispered into his ear "No one's here, so this is a good time to do it."

"B...But, you don't love me" stuttered Tails.

"Aww, don't say that" said Amy "Of course I love you."

"No I mean... you only love me as a friend" said Tails "You love Sonic. We all know that."

"Yes, it's true" said Amy "At least... it was true."

"What?" asked Tails.

"Tails" said Amy "My crush on Sonic was but a silly little childhood crush that I let get out of hand. It wasn't until about a year ago that I realised just how Sonic isn't for me."

"Well... W...What could you see in me?" asked Tails "I...I'm not anything special."

"Oh I beg to differ" said Amy.

Tails's eyes widened and his ears pinned themselves to his skull as Amy suddenly leaned in and kissed him deeply. This was too much for his mind to handle, a naked Amy sitting in his lap and kissing him. And boy was it an intense one, the second her lips touched his, his mouth opened in surprise and gave Amy the chance to force her tongue past his lips and began to slither around his own. Tails just sat there in complete awe as he let Amy explore his oral cavity, his eyes mainly focusing on looking over her body, it had grown much over the past few years. It rivalled Rouge's, at least, it would've back then, who knows just how much more developed Rouge was now? Amy broke the kiss and stared deep into the fox's blue eyes.

"You are special Tails" cooed Amy "Your so cute, and your twin tails are not only fluffy and adorable, but you can fly with them, not a lot of our friends can fly like you can. And you have a ton of brain power, who else can make amazing things like your little camera using only your brain and several materials lying around your own house."

Tails blushed at everything Amy complimented him on. Yes, this was all true, and he now knew that she didn't exactly love Sonic anymore. But he still had no idea why she fell for him over literally anyone else in the world.

"And as I have hung out with you more, the more I realise your closer to my type" said Amy "After showing me what this camera could do, I figured I'd send you some hints to tell you what I want to do with you. And now that Sonic and Knuckles are gone, I want to take that opportunity Tails."

"D...Do you really wanna... have sex with me?" asked Tails.

"Mmm, of course I do" giggled Amy, kissing him on the forehead.

Tails watched as Amy, who was still grinding against him, reached back towards the table and picked up the pictures and the camera. She slung the camera around her neck using the strap.

"And we're going to use this amazing piece of tech to make a ton of sexy memories" she continued "No editing like I did every night I sneaked into your room."

"I thought I heard stuff moving around" said Tails "That was you?"

"I only wanted to make these as a surprise for you Tails" said Amy, brandishing the photos "You can keep them if you like."

"T...Thanks" said Tails.

"But enough talk" said Amy, getting off of Tails's crotch "Let's go to your room and get this party started. Just you, me and a whole lot of sexy fun to be had."

"Oh boy" Tails said to himself as he watched Amy turn and walk into the direction of his room, swaying her hips from side to side. Honestly, Tails was okay in being in a love relationship with Amy, but she wanted to have sex with him? Even though he thought they were going forward to quick, he couldn't deny it to himself, he had been ogling Amy's pictures for a long time now, so he clearly wanted this just as much as she did. Tails stood up and followed her to his room.

Upon reaching Tails's room, Amy pushed the camera into Tails's hands and then she laid down on the bed. Tails stared at her. She was laying on her back, one hand was cupping one of her tits and squeezing it slightly, and her other hand was rubbing her exposed pussy lips.

"Well?" she said, moaning a little as she slowly inserted her fingers into her cunt "Take a picture."

Tails fumbled with the camera for a bit and quickly took a picture of Amy gently pleasuring herself. Once he was finished, Amy turned and reached up to his crotch. She wrapped her hand around his cock and began to stroke it gently, Tails gasped out and nearly dropped the camera. Amy quickly took it away from him while still stroking him.

"Don't wanna break an amazing device" she said, giving his cock a squeeze, making the fox give a soft moan.

"Ooooh, poor Tails" she cooed "This must be so painful."

"A..Amy" he whimpered.

"Oooh" she cooed again "Really painful, well we'll just have to take care of that. Come lie down, and let me take care of you.

Tails, without question, obeyed the sexy hedgehog and laid down on the bed. When he laid down on his back, Amy began to use both hands to stroke him. She also saw a big blob of pre-cum ooze out of the tip, it's musky scent entering her nose. It was a smell that made her want to jump onto Tails and ride him for all that he was worth, but she held herself back, to enjoy this properly she had to go slow.

She gave his tip a teasing lick, licking up the blob of pre-cum. Tails moaned as the hedgehog's tongue touched his sensitive tip and he shuddered at the feeling. While he was shivering in pleasure, Amy was savouring the taste of the fox's cum. It was quite the interesting taste, it was really sweet. Licking her lips, Amy went back to licking his tip, craving more of that sweet cum.

"A...Amy" Tails whimpered again, as Amy began to eagerly lick his tip.

Amy grabbed the camera and positioned it in front of her head and Tails's cock, she wore a big smile on her face with her tongue sticking out, touching the tip of his cock. Snapping a picture of herself licking Tails's cock, Amy quickly checked to see if it was a good picture, to her satisfaction, she got everything she wanted to get in the picture.

"Mmm, your cum taste's very good" giggled Amy.

"T...Thanks?" stuttered Tails.

"I want more" she said, looking at him with hungry eyes.

"W...Wait" said Tails.

But before he could even say anything else, Amy opened her mouth as wide as she could so she could fit the entirety of Tails's cock into her mouth. Tails let out a cry of surprise as his dick was suddenly enveloped in a warm, wet cavern. Amy began to slowly move her head up and down, Tails's cock sliding in and out of her mouth, she used her mouth to suck as hard as she could on the big piece of meat. She ran her tongue all around it, she teased the head, licked the sides and trailed the wet digit all over the thick length.

"Amy... OH AMY" cried Tails, unconsciously bucking his hips up into her mouth.

Amy giggled at the fox's words and actions and let him continue to buck into her mouth as she could feel more of his cock enter her mouth that way. Amy's hands stroked whatever wasn't in her mouth and also went down to his balls and fondled them between her fingers, earning more moans out of Tails. 'Sounds like he's really getting into it now' she thought.

Tails didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly craved for more of what Amy was doing. It felt so good to feel her warm tongue caress his throbbing, angry flesh. Without realising what he was doing, he grabbed the hedgehog's hair and began to thrust into her mouth more and more. Amy's eyes widened at his sudden actions, but welcomed them all the same. Her hands left his cock alone and she took her hands away from it and used them to hold his thighs. She was happy he had taken control, it felt even better this way.

Tails felt something building up within him, he felt like his cock was about to explode. The fact that he was on the brink of cumming made him thrust into Amy's maw faster and faster, as Amy closed her eyes and let him fuck her mouth.

"AMY" he cried "S...Somethings coming."

'Mm, yes' she thought 'Give me that cum Tails. Give it to me.' Tails growled and then cried out in pleasure as he slammed his hips up into Amy, and slammed Amy's head onto her crotch, making his cock slam into the back of her throat. Amy gagged but held on, wanting to take in all of the fox's delicious cum. Amy felt her mouth being flooded with white, sticky, gooey fox cum. Amy swirled her tongue around Tails's cock and began to gulp and guzzle down as much of the fox's release as she could. Tails started to buck his hips a little more gently to get the last couple of drops of his current orgasm into Amy, Amy happily licked it up.

'God' thought Tails as he released Amy's head 'What came over me? Whatever it was, it felt really good.' Amy pulled herself off of Tails's cock slowly, she then opened her mouth and showed Tails just how much cum was in her mouth. Quickly getting an idea, Tails grabbed the camera and took a picture of Amy with her mouthful of cum. She then closed her mouth again and swallowed it with one big gulp, she then opened her mouth again to show him it was all gone. After she gave Tails that little show, she sat up and sat down on his lap. She then pressed her lips to his and gave the fox a loving, passionate kiss. He returned it this time, making the hedgehog grin widely.

Continuing the kiss, Amy wrapped her arms around Tails's neck, and Tails hands were placed on her shoulders, but his hands soon trailed down her body, making the hedgehog shiver in excitement as his hands trailed down to her nicely sized ass. He grabbed each cheek with his hands and gave them a firm squeeze, making Amy moan out happily into the kiss. Amy began to grind her ass into Tails's slightly softening erection, making it come back to full mast. They broke the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting their lips together as they stared deeply into each others eyes.

"Oh Amy" moaned Tails, as said hedgehog ground against him "This is like nothing I've ever felt before."

"Mm, I know" giggled Amy "It feels great doesn't it? Mm, you give one good massage."

"Oh, heh, thanks" said Tails, knowing that she was referring to him squeezing her ass.

"But you know what?" she said "I think you can do better than that?"

"Huh?" said Tails, looking at the pink hedgehog in confusion.

Amy gave a naughty grin to Tails. She leaned in and planted several kisses across his face, she then leaned up to his ear and gave it a teasing lick.

"Spank me" she whispered into his ear.

"W...What?" said Tails, looking up at her with surprised eyes.

"Go on" she insisted, biting his ear gently "Spank me for being such a bad girl."

Tails was unsure to whether or not he should do that to Amy. But her words resonated with his mind anyway, he drew his hands back and gently smacked Amy's ass, causing it to jiggle softly and make Amy release a soft moan.

"Oh come on Tails" said Amy "It's fine, do it harder."

Tails's stared at her questionably, but obeyed. He spanked her harder. He continued this, slowly hitting her harder and harder with each slap. Each time he got rougher, Amy got louder. 'Jesus' thought Tails 'Is she like a masochist or something?' Shrugging it off, Tails was actually enjoying this. It filled him with a dominant nature that was slowly taking over his mind. After a bit more spanking, Amy requested him to stop, but not because it was starting to hurt, though her ass was stinging red, but because she wanted to get to the best part.

She climbed out of Tails's lap and laid down in front of him. She began to rub her pussy lips slowly and teasingly, practically inviting the fox to stick his big fat cock inside of her.

"Mm, go ahead Tails" she cooed.

Tails knew what she meant. Without hesitation, Tails positioned his cock right in front of Amy's entrance, threatening to force it's way inside and stretch her out. After seeing Amy nod at him, Tails took hold of her hips and slammed his erection inside with one thrust. Tails grunted as he felt his cock become enveloped by Amy's slick, snug inner walls. His ears perked as he heard Amy whimper in pain slightly.

"A...Amy" he said in concern "I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you too bad?"

Tails went to pull out of her only for Amy's hand to stop him and pull him back in. She was looking up at him with love, want, determination and lust in her eyes, all at once.

"No Tails" she said "Don't pull out. I like your cock in there. It only hurts because I haven't had something this big inside me before. But it's okay. Just let me get used to the size, and then you can pound me as much as you want."

Hearing Amy's words, Tails stopped worrying about her. If she said she was okay, then she was okay. He listened to her and waited for her to get used to his size. After a bit of waiting, Tails felt Amy gyrate her hips up and down gently. She was looking up at him with those same feelings in her eyes. She wanted him to take him, and she didn't want him to be gentle. Just to be safe though, Tails gave a testing thrust by pulling out almost all the way and slamming himself back inside. In reaction, Amy threw her head back and cried out loud. Tails smiled to himself, she was not crying out in pain, but in pleasure. It was all he needed to begin to thrust himself in and out of Amy hard and fast.

"Yes, Oooh yes" she moaned "That's the way. Do it hard. OH FUCK."

She was screaming and moaning like crazy her tongue had flopped out of her mouth and she was drooling with a stupid smile on her face. But she didn't care, the pleasure was just too mind numbing for simple things like this to get in the way. Tails grabbed Amy's hips tightly, shut his eyes tightly due to the intense pleasure of Amy's tight walls squeezing and massaging his cock.

"This... feels... amazing" grunted the fox.

"T...Tails" moaned Amy "Don't forget... the camera."

Tails's eyes shot open, he quickly grabbed the camera while still fucking the pink hedgehog and took a picture of her. She was grabbing and tugging at her own breasts, while looking up at him with lidded eyes, her tongue hanging out and drooling uncontrollably in the picture. Looking at it through the lens somehow made it hotter. He quickly put the camera back to the side and continued to harshly fuck the hedgehog beneath him.

"Oh god, Oh gosh" cried Amy "Tails, I...I'm close."

"S...So am I" grunted Tails.

"Together" Amy cried out "Cum with me."

Tails nodded and grabbed her legs. He spread them out so that he could have easier access to her nether regions. Gripping her by the thighs tightly, Tails began to thrust his hips into her as hard and as fast as he possibly could. Amy screamed as she felt her spread her out even more and fuck her in the pussy even harder than before. Both of them were on the brink of cumming, they both knew that preventing the inevitable would be pointless. With two strangled cries the two of them released their mind-numbing orgasms.

Tails's cum rocketed deep inside of Amy and Amy felt the thick, creamy essence cover all of her inner walls and fill her up. Her own juices squirted out all over his length and he groaned as her insides became tighter upon cumming. Tails collapsed on top of her and the two of them panted for breath.

"T...That was amazing Tails" Amy sighed.

"It was" said Tails "You really knew what you were doing."

"So did you" giggled Amy "Which is surprising because of how you reacted to this earlier."

"I just wasn't expecting it okay?" sighed Tails "How was I to know that you were in love with me with all the times you gushed over Sonic.

"Oh hush mister" giggled Amy, gently slapping him on the nose.

"You wanna go one more round?" asked Tails, feeling that he had the energy to go again.

"Ooh, I'd love to" said Amy, looking up excited at Tails.

Quickly, Amy forced Tails to pull out of her pussy, the two of them briefly observed the 'damage' Tails had done to Amy's pussy. It was spread wide open and mixed cum was leaking out of the well-fucked hole. Amy then flipped herself on her belly and then stood up on her hands and knees. She then pushed her ass out against Tails's crotch, indicating what hole she wanted him to fuck.

"You want me to take that hole huh?" said Tails, giving her ass a quick slap.

"Yes" she implored, pushing it against his crotch more.

"Okay give me a sec" chuckled Tails.

Tails brought his fingers to his mouth and spat on them, giving them a good few licks. He then guided them to Amy's exposed rear hole and slowly inserted them inside. Amy's head jerked back as she felt the wet digits push inside of her ass. She pushed against them to fit more of them in there, moaning out loud as she felt them.

"Yes" she moaned.

Feeling that he had lubed her ass enough, Tails positioned his cock, which was still dripping with their mixed fluids, towards Amy's anal entrance and slowly inserted it inside, making the pink hedgehog groan out to high heaven as her ass hole was stretched out wide. She was looking back at him with that same lidded expression as before, her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and she was panting crazily with want and lust in her eyes. As he slowly inserted his cock inside of Amy, Tails grabbed the camera again and took another picture of her. He made sure to get as much of the goods as he could, her swaying breasts, the small puddle of her juices below her and of course her lustful expression.

Once he was finished with his photography, Tails fully sheathed himself inside of Amy, bumping the very end of her tunnel with the head of his cock. Amy moaned out and began to pull her hips forward away from him so that some of his cock would slide out, and then she slammed her hips back getting all of his dick back inside of her. She moaned at the impact and Tails grinned.

"Naughty girl" he said, giving her ass another slap "Couldn't wait for me huh?"

"T...Tails, please" moaned Amy, still thrusting her hips back and forth, begging him to join her.

Taking a firm hold of her hips, Tails pulled out at the same time as her and slammed himself back into her at the same time as her. Their timed thrusts resulted in maximum penetration and caused Amy to jerk forward in pleasure.

"Oh Tails" she moaned "OHHH, go faster."

Tails obeyed the pink female and went faster, his cock jack-hammering Amy's tight ass. Her inner walls squeezed and massaged his cock, making the thick meat throb madly, as if it was already begging to cum. Amy quickly ventured one of her hands toward her erect clit and began to rub and flick it, wanting to cum again along with Tails. Tails's own hands trailed from her hips to her chest and took her big, swaying breasts in his hands. He squeezed and massaged the big melons and flicked and pinched her erect nipples. Their combined efforts caused Amy to scream in pleasure and her tight ass to become even tighter as the two of them became closer and closer to their inevitable orgasms.

"FUUUUUUUUCCCKKK MEEEEEE" squealed Amy.

"Amy" Tails growled in her ear "I'm so close.

"YES! YES! ME TOO" she screamed, feeling Tails's cock slowly growing bigger inside of her ass "CUM WITH ME AGAIN!"

Giving her ear a little nibble, Tails's hands moved away from her breasts and back to her hips. He clenched them as hard as he could and began to rail the pink hedgehog harder, wanting to bring both of them to their orgasms. Amy began to rub her clit faster, combining it with inserting some of her fingers into her pussy, wanting to cum with Tails.

"AH FUCK" she screamed as she came. Her juices went everywhere below her. They covered her own crotch, Tails's legs and sprayed all over the bed. Amy didn't stop fingering herself until she had drawn all of her juices out of her body. Her orgasm made her ass clench down on Tails's cock, causing him to roar out and cum deep inside of her ass. The two of them moaned and groaned in mind-numbing pleasure as Tails shot his load deep into Amy's ass.

The two of them reluctantly separated from each other once their orgasms died down. Tails pulled his cock out of Amy's ass, cum leaking out of the gaping hole and without wasting any time, began to get them both ready for bed. He put his camera on the bedside table, and pulled Amy up against the pillows with him and threw the messy covers over himself and the pink hedgehog. Amy giggled at his actions and lovingly wrapped his arms around him. In return, instead of doing the same, Tails curled his twin tails over her body to make her even more warm and snug. She giggled again and the two of them shared a nice kiss before dozing off to sleep.

The next morning Tails woke up, sat up and stretched. He found Amy lying next to him, her arms still wrapped around his body. He gently tugged himself out of her grip and got out of bed. He wondered if Sonic and Knuckles were back. Going into both of their rooms, he had found nothing.

After checking every room in the house, he had found them to be nowhere inside of it. He sighed to himself, this is why he didn't go out drinking all night, because he doubted he could find his way back home.

"Sonic and Knux aren't home?" came a voice behind him.

Turning behind him was Amy, now awake, but she had still not bothered getting dressed, but to be honest, Tails didn't mind. He was happy to now be in a relationship like this with Amy now, they could be so much more open to each other.

"Yeah, I was afraid this would happen" said Tails.

Amy giggled at that. She could also not fail to realise that Tails was looking over her body.

"Well I guess we'll just have to go find them" said Amy.

"Yeah, I guess" said Tails.

"By the way" said Amy, pulling out a pile of pictures "These are for you. In case you want to get pleasure without me there."

"W...Wow" said Tails, taking the lewd pictures of Amy out of said hedgehog's hands "Thanks Amy. Er... But I think we really need to find Sonic and Knuckles."

"I think we both need a shower first" said Amy.

"Oh yeah, that isn't a bad idea" said Tails "Ladies first Amy."

"Aww, you don't wanna shower with me?" she said, looking at him with a begging manner "We could have some more fun before going to look for Sonic and Knuckles."

Tails's eyes widened as she said that. Memories of the night before flooded his brain, he found himself wanting to do exactly that.

"O...Okay" said Tails.

Amy giggled and walked into the direction of the bathroom, Tails following behind her. She turned on the water upon reaching the shower, grabbed Tails by the chest fur and pulled him inside with her into a deep passionate kiss, ready to reenact the night before. As the water fell over their bodies, their groping arms felt each other over, beginning to get each other aroused. 'I feel like the luckiest fox in the world' thought Tails.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this fic was written as a request for Asperger Hero, I really hope you enjoyed this fic and thank you for the request, and for anyone who reads this please don't be afraid to make some requests of your own. Just so you all know I will only take smut requests and only if they involve Tails, call me picky and bias because I am. But I still hope this encourages more people on this site to request ideas to me, as most, if not all of my requests have been from FanFiction.Net. So please don't be afraid to make a request.


End file.
